fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Lucas and the Flashlight Tag Game
Lucas and the Flashlight Tag Game is a 30 minute short about Lucas and his friends at the smash mansion who go play a game called "Flashlight Tag" which is a game about playing Tag in the dark. Everything seems to be fine at first with the game being fun for everyone, until Lucas spots a figure with a flashlight in the area where their playing the game, and Lucas finds out its someone who is not playing the game at all, and who may be danger. Plot It Begins with a nightmare Lucas is having, where he is being chased in a forest, with Jason (Friday the 13th) chasing him with a machete. Lucas finally ducks behind a log and looks around to see that he's alone. Then he gets back up and turns to see Jason right in front of him and he screams as he goes right at him and Lucas wakes up from the nightmare. He looks at the window next to him, to see the sun shine into his room, he gets up and says, "I got to stop watching those 80s horror films." He gets changed and washed and walks out of his room down to the main area in the smash mansion where everyone else is where he sees the females like Samus, Peach, Palutenia, Rosalina and Zelda cooking breakfast and sees Mario, Ness, Link, etc around eating their breakfast. Peach notices him and says, "Good morning Lucas, did you have a good night sleep?" Lucas says yes, not wanting to tell her it was another nightmare he had for last week after watching the Friday the 13th Films with Ness, Toon Link, Marth and Link. Lucas then takes a seat on the oppisite side as Ness and Mario and sits next to Link. Peach then gives him his breakfast, which is pancakes, with sugar sprinkled on the top and a glass of water. Ness asks him how he slept and Lucas quietly goes, "Still the same as before." Link then says, "I think that was a bad idea, we should've watched something else." Ness then replies, "Well, Lucas did accept the offer to watch horror films instead of Pixels." Then Toon Link joins the table and sits next to Lucas and explains how he had a dream of fighting Jason and where he managed to win and then asks Lucas if he had the same nightmare as before and Lucas says yes. Then Toon looks at Ness and quietly says, "I think I have an idea, but I'll explain later." Ness then says Ok and they continue on eating breakfast. Lucas goes through the day, playing a quick game of Baseball with Ness, Toon Link, etc; watches the latest Smash Bros Tournament with the older characters like Link, Marth and Ike and finally he has dinner. After he has dinner, he gives his finished plate to one of the female characters (Rosalina) and says thanks and heads up to his room. When he's in his room looking out his window, the door knocks and he jumps from the unexpected noises and asks who is it. The door opens and sees Toon Link in the doorway. Toon Link asks him if hes okay and Lucas says hes fine. Then Toon Link asks him if he wants to play a game with the others and Lucas asks what their going to play and Toon says, "Flashlight Tag." Lucas asks what that is and Toon Link explains to him its a nighttime version of Tag, but you use flashlights to go and tag people if your it and the others have to go hide in the dark. Lucas has a thought for a second, then the flashback of his dream comes back, which makes his expression go cold. Toon Link then says he doesn't have to play if he wants to, but Lucas then says, "I'll play the game." Toon Link then smiles and goes, "Sweet, were meeting in the Smash Mansion dining room in 10 minutes. I'll see you down there." Then Toon Link leaves the room and closes the door behind. Lucas stands for a minute, before getting his bottle of water and leaving the room, locking the door behind him. Lucas walks to the dining room where Toon Link told him to meet for the game. He sees Ness, Pikachu, Toon Link, Mega Man, Villager, Yoshi and Pit sitting down around the table, waiting for Lucas. When they saw him, Toon Link said, "Alright we are able to start the game, take a seat Lucas were putting out the rules and stuff." Lucas takes a seat next to Pikachu and listens to what Toon Link has to say. Toon Link firsts talk about the location of the map and the limits, which is the Smash Mansion Garden. Toon Link then tells the rules of the game, which is if you get shined on by a flashlight and someone says your name, your it and don't go far into the field or forest since the Garden is open. Everyone then says "okay" and they all get their hands out, including Lucas and Toon Link has the flashlight in his hand and does the "Enie, Mini, Miney, Mo." And the flashlight lands on Villager. Villager smiles creepily and grabs the flashlight from Toon Link's hand. Toon Link then says we have 60 seconds to go out and hide, until Villager comes out and finds one of us. Villager then says, "You better run guys...." with a smile. Everyone, including Lucas runs through the house to the back door of the living room that leads to the Smash Mansion Garden. Everyone splits up and its just Lucas now. Lucas begins to go find a place to hide, and explores. Lucas then finds a hedge he goes behind it and waits for Villager to come out with the flashlight. Then after 45 seconds, Lucas sees Villager come out with the flashlight in his hand and begins walking around. Lucas begins to move. He moves from one hedge to the other as Villager shines his light around the Garden. As Lucas ducked back behind a hedge, he steps on a stick and makes a 'Crunch' noise and Lucas freezes. Villager turns his head with his wide smile, and shined his flashlight at the hedges. The light shines around and then disappears and Lucas looks up to see that Villager has gone off to another area in the garden. Lucas continues moving slow. Later on, Lucas sees that Villager had found someone who reveals to be Yoshi and gives Yoshi the Flashlight and sprints off. Lucas continues moving back from his position into trees. Thats when he saw a light shine on him. Rights to Lonestar When it aired in 2016 for one time early, it got a lot of positive reviews, but it was never aired again and never got a Digital or DVD or Blu-ray Release. Then on August 1st 2016, a trailer was released on the Lonestar app for '''Lucas and the Flashlight Tag Game '''and the release date was 2017 as a Original Lonestar Movie. Then the director of the TV Special explains how they listened to the reviews, but had avoided it for a while to complete some of the games to release through 2016 and 2017 and then they focused on the TV Series and Movies they had planned, which came to the conclusion that this TV special will be released on Lonestar in early 2017 as a Original Lonestar Movie. Category:TV Shows Category:TE Studios Category:Fan Fiction Category:Mother (series) Category:Mother Games Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:Lonestar Exclusives Category:Horror Games